The Goblin Queen
by ZoZo1770
Summary: How Labyrinth should have ended, I think we'll all agree. Kiss scene included.


**The Goblin Queen**

Summary: How Labyrinth should have ended, I think we'll all agree. Kiss scene included.

Okay, so I saw Labyrinth in English during the last week of term and loved it! Although I was kind of shocked when half of my class didn't know who David Bowie is. :O What has happened to my generation? Too much Bieber and One Direction. DX

Anyway I know I wasn't the only one practically screaming at Sarah to stay with Jareth when I saw this scene. XD But she didn't (honestly, what is WRONG with her?), and so I decided to do my take on it. And I also decided to keep the majority of the original dialogue in, especially the bit when he says 'fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' That line is so hot XD Oh, David, how attractive you are with your hair and makeup and glitter and sparkles.

And your silver tights that don't hide a thing. XD

I'm going through a complete Bowie phase now, and boy is it great!

Anyway, enough rambling - enjoy my fic~!

* * *

><p>'Give me the child.'<p>

Sarah didn't know why she was doing it. Why she was standing in the middle of chaos, staring up at the Goblin King as bravely as she dared, asking for her brother back. Hadn't she meant it when she had asked him to be taken away, no less than thirteen hours ago?

And had her opinion _really_ changed since then?

'Sarah, beware.' Jareth's smooth, sensuous voice jolted her out of her thoughts. He strode out of the shadows, his cloak billowing magnificently behind him. 'I have been generous… up 'til now.'

He watched her closely; his mismatched eyes seemed to see into her very soul.

'I can be cruel.'

Sarah didn't doubt that. But would he – _could _he ever bring himself to harm her? At the Masquerade Ball he seemed so mesmerising and yet so… _gentle_. Sarah found herself thinking back to when they had danced, the way his arm draped lovingly around her waist, the way his eyes glittered as they seemed to speak for him, as if to say 'I want you' – no, 'I _love_ you.'

But wait – that had been a dream… hadn't it? A mere illusion, designed to hinder Sarah and throw her off track, prevent her from ever seeing her brother again. So… _would_ he harm her?

Sarah glared defiantly up at Jareth. 'Generous…' she repeated, 'what have you done that's generous?'

'Everything!' Jareth hissed back, a note of impatience in his voice, though, Sarah could not deny, it only made him even more attractive –

No, what was she _thinking_? She couldn't _possibly_ be finding Jareth appealing – he had taken her brother!

_You _asked_ for him to be taken, Sarah, come on._

It was an accident! She hadn't _meant_ for the Goblin King to take him!

Jareth was circling her now, like a lion circling its prey, ready to pounce at any moment. His lion-like mane of blond hair whipped around him as he moved – oh, how Sarah wanted to just reach up and run her fingers through it –

'Everything that you wanted I have done.'

Sarah turned on the spot, her eyes following Jareth as he walked around her, his voice growing louder as he spoke.

_Like what?_

'You asked that the child be taken. I took him.'

True.

'You cowered before me, I was frightening.'

Sarah snorted quietly. Frightening? All right, maybe in the _beginning_, but now…? What was there to be frightened of? And how _dare _he – she hadn't _cowered_ before him; that was something Hoggle would do, not her!

Jareth gestured to a gold clock that was floating among all the broken parts of staircase and rubble littering the air, its hands spinning madly.

'I have reordered time – I have turned the world _upside down_ and I have done it all for _you_!'

He stopped in front of her, his face a mere few inches from her own. Sarah resisted the urge to take a step back.

'I am exhausted from living up to your expectations,' he said softly, 'Isn't that generous?'

Jareth suddenly look years older. His eyes seemed filled with sadness, even though his voice hadn't betrayed any. Sarah could feel his breath on her cheek. It was surprisingly pleasant, a mixture of cinnamon and roses. Utterly intoxicating. Sarah looked away, her heart fluttering.

_No, _she told herself, _you can't. This is the _Goblin King_!_

Damn, _why_ was he evoking these emotions?

Jareth reached out and gently tilted her face to look at him, the fabric of his gloves warm and soft on her cheek. Sarah leaned into the touch involuntarily but stopped herself quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed how weak she had suddenly become.

She needed to stop this, _now_! What were the words again…?

Jareth gazed into her eyes. 'What are you thinking, Sarah?' he asked, stroking her cheek lightly.

_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered – go on, _say it!

'Through dangers…' Sarah began, but faltered.

'Now, now, Sarah, is this _really _what you want?' Jareth asked, his gaze boring into her. 'Just think about what I'm _offering _you…'

'But – but Toby –'

'Shh… forget about him… stay here with me.' Jareth's hand had moved off her face and was now stroking her hair, the other hand caressing her neck. Sarah shuddered slightly, but found herself leaning closer to him, yearning for the warmth of his body.

'That's what you want, Sarah…' he murmured, 'and you know it. I can give you your dreams and more… everything your heart desires…' He moved closer, burying his face in the crook of her neck, speaking against her shoulder. Sarah stiffened, and Jareth seemed to notice.

'You're worried about your brother, aren't you?' Jareth asked, smiling slightly. Wait, was it a smile? Or a smirk? It was hard to tell…

'Tell you what. I'll send him back to the Aboveground if it makes you happy. You did wish him away, after all.' Jareth's voiced dropped to a whisper. 'Just stay here with me…' Sarah closed her eyes and finally surrendered his intimate touch.

'All I ask,' Jareth whispered seductively, 'is that you let me _rule_ you…'

Sarah shivered. Oh, how _tempting_ his words were…

'Just _fear _me…' he continued, taking her face in his hands and moving even closer to her, 'love me…'

His voice was growing more intense with each word.

Sarah opened her eyes to find Jareth's lips moving sensually against hers as he spoke. Her heart skipped a beat.

'Do as I say and I will be your _slave_…'

What…?

Do as _he_ says… and he would be _her_ slave? That didn't make sense… did it?

_Do as I say and I will be your slave._

_Do as _I _say and _I _will be _your slave.

_We can be equals._

'Be my Goblin Queen,' he whispered.

And with that, he leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Sarah instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he went to move away, kissing him back as passionately as she could. He moved lower, planting a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Suddenly, Sarah felt him pull away. He gripped her tightly and the scene around them melted away. She felt lighter and closed her eyes, the floor disappearing from underneath her feet.

What was happening…?

Before she could get her head around what was going on, however, she felt herself land on something soft. Opening her eyes, she discovered that she was sitting on a four-poster bed in the middle of a large, red and gold room adorned with various wooden furniture. Jareth was sitting beside her, one arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder, before he drew it back.

The Goblin King's chambers.

Jareth smirked at her expression of surprise and pushed her back onto the bed.

'Now, where were we?'

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! Reviews would be much appreciated!<p> 


End file.
